Gachireus
was the third general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth and a major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. In episode 38, he created the Charybdis Minosaur from his own desire and became the host of it. Character History Origin Gachireus was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million years ago. The Druidon Tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the planet, but Gachireus and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer the Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Before leaving the Earth as the meteor approaches, Gachireus and Tankjoh destroyed all the space vessels the Ryusoul Tribe built to escape. After arguing with Tankjoh's habit of saying what he did, Gachireus and Tankjoh were assaulted by the prototype Kishiryu Dinomigo and Cobrago twins before combining into Kishiryuzin and forced the two generals to retreat and left the Earth. Arrival Defeat Return Death Personality Gachireus is a strategist and appears to be critical, as he quickly deride both Kleon and Wizeru from wasting their time doing trivial things, instead of focusing on their goal of reclaiming Earth. He is also maieutic among the Druidon Tribe, as he has a habit of answering someone's question with another question while rarely giving any proper response, and domineering made Kleon squeeze out of as many of his Minosaur-creating essence as possible, just to create 500 copies of the Kelpie Minosaur to serve him, and has a habit of correcting observations he views as errors. Due to his strict nature, he berates Wizeru's nonsensual methods, perferring chaos and extinction. At the beginning, Gachireus also had composure, as he corrected those who said he fled with the term withdrew. But after his plan failed following his second return to Earth, Gachireus became more erratic and quick-enraged, which leaves him short-sighted and leads to his own downfall. However, despite his arrogant and domineering nature, he does show a degree of rivalry towards fellow Druidon member Pricious. Powers and Abilities *'Durability': Due to his heavily-armored body, Gachireus is extremely durable against his opponent's attacks. *'Portal Creation': Gachireus can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another, similar to Tankjoh and Wizeru. *'Strength': Gachireus' strength exceeds the late Tankjoh's, being able to best KishiRyuOh Five Knights in combat. *'Fossilization': Gachireus can encase himself in amber to heal and increase his strength. *'Enlarging': Gachireus can enlarge himself after his fossilization is complete. *'Submarine Mode': Gachireus can open the port on the back of each leg to reveal a turbine, allowing him to move underwater like a submarine. Arsenal * : Gachireus can fire energy beams and missiles from the artillery cannons in each shoulder. * : Gachireus can use the spiral-style claws on his vambraces in combat; he can spin the vambraces for corkscrew jabs or unleash spiral energy punches. Profile * Height: 191cm (46.8m Giant) * Weight: 287kg (703.2t Giant) *Attribute: Rook Class Executive *Place of Distribution: Deep Sea of Serious Match *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 503 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gachireus is voiced by , who is well known for Doggie Kruger in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, ''Hades Warrior God Ifrit in [[Mahou Sentai Magiranger|''Mahou Sentai Magiranger]], and Highness Duke Org Shuten in ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger''. His suit actor is . **Curiously, his somehow short-fused and arrogant nature brings to mind Shuten, and to a greater extent, Rasetsu. Notes * Gachireus' motif is a cross between a rook chess piece, submarine and a naval captain. * Gachireus is the third Super Sentai villain to be voiced by Tetsu Inada, if one counted Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, where Tetsu Inada voiced the Japanese dub of the villain Homuras. * Gachireus' design bears some similarities to that of Captain Zahab, with the difference being Zahab is modeled after a pirate ship, while Gachireus is modeled after a modern battleship and submarine. * He is the first Sentai General to appear in the Reiwa period. * Gachireus is the first Druidon General to be a host of Minosaur and the third to have died. * He is the last boss and Sentai General in the 2010s to be defeated. Appearances **''Ep. 15: King of the Deep Sea'' **''Ep. 16: The Wish That Sunk into the Sea'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 28: Micro Attack and Defense'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assasin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth'' **''Ep. 37: Birth! The Greatest Tag Team'' **''Ep. 38: Temple of the Sky'' **''Ep. 39: Stolen Holy Night'' (death)}} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Sentai Water-elemental Monsters Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Sentai Villains